hirohasbeenrebornfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul DiSalvio
Paul DiSalvio is a fictional character in the fan-fiction, "Hiro Has Been Reborn" and he is the failed meister and "The D.W.M.A.'s Complete Loser"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slowly, but surely, however, the Imperial Fleet and the Evil Galactic Empire is starting to see that Paul is SERIOUSLY underestimated, the reason why he can't wield demon weapons (99.9% of Weapons out there) is because he has a HIGH Anti-Demon Wavelength that far surpases anybody else's anti-demon wavelength, but when it come to alien weapons, he is an expert with them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He has black blood and can fall into "Mad Blood" quite easily with NO effort at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is a kind caring person that sucks at life, but he tries VERY hard to do the right thing!!!!!!!!! He has a PURE soul, according to Dr. Stein. Lala used to be his weapon but she lost her weapon blood. Peke has emerged as a weapon and she has the ability to summon and wield a keyblade!!!!!!!!!! Paul wanted Peke to be his weapon but he has settled for the "supporting back-up" position. He heals Peke continously while Lala "wields" (brain-conrtols) Peke in battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Compared to the three main "female" characters in Soul Eater NOT!, this "three-way pairing" actually works VERY well if not better than the original partnership of just two people. Like Haruhi 2 and Money, Lala, Paul, and Peke will have to take "The Keyblade Master" Exam............ Height: 6 feet 1 inch Side: Rebel Alliance Kingdom (Deviluke) Classification: Meister Partners: The Lala Satalin Deviluke Replica and Peke (The Kairi Replica) PLOT: Paul DiSalvio was born on November 12, 1985 in the city of Torrence in the planet: Earth. He was born on the same day as Lala and he was born 5 seconds after her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In fact, when he was just born, he wouldn't stop crying until a certain baby had a tail to suck on. That baby was the Lala Satalin Deviluke replica, he didn't stop crying until he started sucking on Lala's tail. Lala quieted down for the first time too. Dr. Vexen's experiment was starting to feel satisifaction for the first time. Paul was starting to feel happy for the first time in his life. She was then taken away from Earth because Earth was being scanned by the Evil Galactic Empire and she was FORBIDDEN to go to Earth ever again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She didn't get to see Paul again until 5 years later. This is because Paul went to a psychologist and asked her why he keeps dreaming about a living planet called, Deviluke, and the psychologist turned out to be an MI-6 Agent named April, she and November 11th decided to let him go with one of the their agents called, August 7th (a spy from the British Intelegence Agency, "MI-6"), to the planet: Deviluke. Paul's mission was to keep Lala distracted. This way, August 7th could investigate the scientists and secret agents that were inside the Palace of Deviluke. Then August 7th abandoned Paul on the planet: Deviluke, and he disappeared. Lala and Paul were together on the planet: Deviluke for a long time. Lala's Grandmother, the Yuna Replica smiled and let Paul stay in the Palace with Lala. Yuna believed that her hard work paid off, because she went and implanted images, obessions and interests of the planet: Deviluke into Paul's mind when he was just a new-born baby. When Paul and Lala were born, Yuna sensed that Paul's soul was only half-complete and Lala's soul was also half-complete. In the maternity room, Yuna placed both Lala and Paul together, not only did the crying stop, but the their souls emerged as one. Also, Yuna saw just how happy they were together. So, before taking Lala away, Yuna implanted Deviluke into Paul's mind. One day, Yuna returned and found Paul missing. Lala was crying. She said that her mother and father banished Paul back to the planet: Earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paul was now homeless and frightened, the King and Queen just threw him in a cargo ship and then just sent the ship to Earth and they threw him out like yesterday's garbage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was when he was taken away by an EVIL witch named Medusa. She implanted the Black Blood inside of him.................then Paul fell straight into the madness for the first time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His mad-blood was so dangerous and so out-of-control, Medusa abandoned him in and threw him in a country called, Japan. He couldn't speak Japanese........he could only speak English...........he was doomed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then a kishin called Jack the Ripper grabbed him and took him to a place called, Moorpark. The kishin took care of him, loved him, and then, BETRAYED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The kishin tricked Paul into thinking that he was a nice guy, Paul never forgave the kishin for what he did.......pretending to be a nice guy.........then betraying him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paul's town was then engulfed in flames. This was where the "real" Spirit came and saved Paul's life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paul couldn't fully trust another person after what Jack the Ripper did to him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spirit used his ladies man charm to win Paul over. Spirit then took him to Death City, he and Spirit started to work together. Then something happened, Paul couldn't remember what happened to Spirit. But a Replica of Spirit soon came and took his place. The Spirit replica was Tickus and his meister is Jim Rainers, The Lord Death replica. Then some more things happened during this time period but Paul has NO memory of the events that happened during this time. All he can remember was when Lala returned to him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He remembers EVERYTHING after that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why he can't remember the events before is COMPLETELY UNKNOWN, but he doesn't care. He's happy to have Lala back in his life again.